Your Name
by MaknaeVisual
Summary: Dia adalah seseorang yang menolongku saat aku mencoba mengakhiri hidupku.. Dia yang membuat hatiku terenyuh hanya dengan melihat senyumnya.. Namun aku.. sama sekali tak mengingat namanya.. bahkan sekarang, aku melupakan senyumnya itu.. #2Park! #WannaOne x #BTS #OngNiel/#MinHwan/#JinHwi #Vmin/#Vkook #wannaonexbts


**YOUR NAME**

 _MaknaeVisual Present_

 **Cast: Jihoon, Woojin, 2park, Taehyung, Jimin, Vmin**  
 **Other Cast: Ongniel, Minhwan, Jinhwi, WannaOne, BTS, and others**

 _Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka yang MURNI dari pikiran fujoshi author, terimajinasi dari masalalu masakini dan pengalaman author maupun kerabat. terinspirasi dari beberapa komik, novel, buku, anime, lagu, film, maupun iklan ataupun sinetron/? Jika ada kesamaan judul/cerita/alur jangan salahkan author. Karna mungkin itu bertanda kita berjodoh(?)_

WARNING:  
TYPO! YAOI!  
ALL MY FANFIC IS MINE!  
DON'T PLAGIATERS!

~ HAPPY READING ~  
YOUR NAME  
PROLOG

Author POV

Masan, 21 Januari 2010

Seorang namja terlihat sangat khawatir didepan salah satu ruang dibangunan serba putih itu. Terlihat betapa khawatirnya namja itu karena ia berjalan mondar-mandir didepan ruangan yang bertuliskan IGD. Perasaan takutnya benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman hanya untuk duduk diam dan menunggu seseorang berpakaian serba putih keluar dari sana.

"Hyung.. Tenanglah.. Jihoon pasti tidak apa-apa." Ucap seorang namja yang duduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruangan itu.

Tak lama orang yang dinanti itu keluar dari dalam ruangan itu, ya itu adalah dokter yang menangani Jihoon. Seseorang yang sedari tadi menunggu itupun langsung menghampiri dokter, tentu saja dengan orang yang sedari tadi duduk ikut bangkit dan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dok?" Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Ia tidak apa-apa, tunggulah sampai ia dipindahkan ke ruang kamar. Kalian bisa langsung menemuinya disana. Perwakilan keluarganya bisa ikut keruangan saya." Jawab dokter itu dan langsung pergi keruangannya diikuti namja yang mengaku kakak dari Jihoon itu.

.

.

"Kemungkinan besar kau tidak bisa memasak lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa kalau begini.. hiks"

"Jihoon-ah! Jihoon tak ada hyung!"

.

.

"Apa kau yakin ingin mengakhiri hidupmu seperti ini?"

"Kemarilah... Aku takkan menyakitimu.. Turunlah dari sana.."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menggantikan impianmu itu, tenang saja.."

"Datanglah padaku kapanpun kau mau, aku akan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu!"

.

* * *

Your Name

* * *

.

Seoul, 5 Januari 2015

"Kau yakin ingin tinggal sendiri? Tak ingin denganku?" Tanya seorang namja dengan raut wajah khawatir pada seseorang didepannya.

"Hyunggg.. Lihat.. Aku sudah besar bukan? Aku akan menginjak Senior High School! Lagipula apartemenmu jauh dari sekolahku." Jawab Jihoon diakhiri mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut, membuat seseorang yang dipanggil hyung itu gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"Baiklah, kalau ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, hubungi aku. Arra?" Ucapnya yang membuat Jihoon tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluknya.

"Siap hyuung! Aku sayang hyung!"

.

.

"Jadi... Namamu.. Park Jihoon?"

"Kau tak tahu? Dia salah satu putra terkaya yang menaruh saham disekolah dan yayasan ini!"

"Ku kira kau tertarik padanya."

"Hei kau! Aku bahkan belum bertanya namamu siapa.. huh!"

"Jihoon-ah kau mengenal Kim Taehyung?"

.

* * *

Your Name

* * *

.

Seoul, 2 Mei 2017

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Kim Taehyung."

"Cukup pertemukan adikmu dan aku, Park Jimin."

.

.

"Woojin-ah, apa benar Kim Taehyung itu kakakmu?"

"Tentu saja... jawabannya bukan."

.

.

"Kau melupakan alasanmu berada disini, Park Woojin."

"Alasan bodoh apa yang kau maksud? Kau hanya menyuruhku masuk kedunia masak! Jelas-jelas aku ingin masuk kedunia dance!"

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu sampai kau mengingatnya sendiri."

"Satu hal yang aku ingat. Aku sangat membencimu!"

.

.

"Benarkah kau itu... Park Woojin?"

"Ya, namaku Park Woojin."

.

.

HAIIII AKU BALIK BAWA NEW PAIR NIH XD

maafkan ketidaklabilan mavis ini neee :")

aku bawain 2park nih muehehe

wanna one x bts gaes :")

baru prolog, chap 1 nya nanti oke :")


End file.
